


croissants and hot chocolate.

by AnxiousCupcake



Series: half-baked unrelated plot kitties [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Marichat, Partial Identity Reveal, Romance, THAT IS ALL., YOU HEAR ME? NOT. SALT., this is NOT salt., this is a character exploration because my brain thinks up shitty things some times.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCupcake/pseuds/AnxiousCupcake
Summary: He could’ve explained but she never gave him the chance to. To be fair, he wouldn’t have ever been able to explain until his father’s spring collection line was released. He could tell Nino was befuddled but was trying not to ask too many questions, and Alya kept alternating between suspicion and concern but didn’t say anything either. And Marinette… Well, she had completely iced him out.Days turned into weeks.Marinette still wasn’t talking to Adrien. She didn’t quite smile the same and yet, Chat Noir found that he was falling in love with Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: half-baked unrelated plot kitties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980556
Comments: 15
Kudos: 349





	croissants and hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> *drops this with ZERO proof-reading and flees for life*
> 
> feel free to chat or ask about stuff on my tumblr! - [activechataclysme.](https://activechataclysme.tumblr.com/)

He had started visiting her because she had started to avoid him. That was the one of the simple truths. Not like he didn’t know why; he knew exactly why. 

Or at least part of it. 

He knew what it looked like, and he wished he could’ve explained but she never gave him the chance to. To be fair, he wouldn’t have ever been able to explain it fully anyway; not until his father’s spring collection line was released.

It didn’t help that his classmates gushed about it, and it hurt him in his gut that he couldn’t tell even Nino about it; he could tell Nino was befuddled but was trying not to ask too many questions, and Alya kept alternating between suspicion and concern but didn’t say anything either. And Marinette… Well, she had completely iced him out. 

_“I- I thought you had my back.” Her voice was quiet._

_“Sh-She said she was sorry,” he said, trying not to sound miserable, trying to summon the brief hope and confidence he had felt when Lila had talked to him. “For all the lying. She did it because she wanted friends. She was jealous of you, she admitted that. And insecure.”_

_“She is still lying though. To everyone.”_

_“She said she’s trying to stop. It’s a habit.”_

_“You really believe her, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question. It was an almost awe-struck admission to herself, a little bitter, a little bit of hurtful epiphany._

_“I… Understand how she feels. Being sheltered, having no friends-”_

_“You_ **_do_ ** _have friends!” said Marinette, and he could tell she was trying her best to maintain a facade. It made him all the more desperate because he couldn’t stand the wall between them. “People who care about you for_ **_you_ ** _not because of who you_ **_claim_ ** _to be!”_

_“I just want to give her the benefit of doubt,” he said softly. He felt more miserable by the minute. He had been since he’d seen the look of shock, followed by confusion and hurt on Marinette’s face that morning, when he’d had to “confirm” the rumour about his relationship with Lila._

_She had stared wide-eyed at their clasped hands for a whole minute before her face had settled into a neutral expression; she’d been looking at him like that ever since. Like he was a wax statue. Scratch that, because when she thought he was a wax statue, even then her gaze had been full of fondness and warmth. But that morning, with her neutral expression, he had nodded at him, given him a stiff smile and turned to talk to Alya, who was clearly trying not to glare at him._

_“By_ **_dating_ ** _her?” she asked, and her voice cracked just a little. She cleared her throat immediately, blinking away her misty eyes._

 _He pursed his lips, hanging his head in defeat, tempted to tell her that_ **_that_ ** _hadn’t been_ **_his_ ** _choice; his father made him do it for reasons he refused to tell him. He didn’t understand it, not in the least, but he_ **_had_ ** _to._

_Besides, it wasn’t so bad, he reasoned with himself. It was only till the new line came out, and then he could tell all his friends the truth. After that talk with Lila, he was sure she wouldn’t mind coming clean either. Additionally, their publicity stunt of a relationship had been more comfortable to ease into, he supposed, except for Lila’s lack of understanding of personal space._

_“I just…” started Adrien, completely at a loss of words._

_Marinette closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. When she opened them back up to look at him, he winced at how much more colder they were though her face in itself betrayed nothing._

_“I’ll see you around, Adrien.”_

And that was that.

Literally. 

She _hadn’t_ seen him around since then, not for his lack of trying. She avoided him like the plague. 

And so he sought her out as Chat Noir.

Back then, he had been determined to defend himself. His civilian self at least. To find out why their friendship meant so little to her that she cut him off completely, and so easily. She had welcomed him so warmly that first night, despite the clear despair and tears in her red-rimmed eyes she refused to talk about, he forgot about the purpose of his visits. 

Days turned into weeks.

Marinette still wasn’t talking to Adrien. She didn’t quite smile the same and yet, Chat Noir found that he was falling in love with Marinette. 

And one night, she brought up his regular serving of buttered croissants and a cup of hot chocolate. It could have been like any other night really, sitting under the moonlight with her, sipping on hot chocolate with a dash of salted caramel as the two of them talked about everything under the sun. Well, the moon. 

But that one night, perched on the railing as he watched her appear through the trap door, a small smile on her lips as she brought him the dailies, he sighed, lovestruck while he reached for the cup. 

“I love you.”

He heard his words, and it took a moment to realise that he had said them out loud. The hitch in her breath was an indication that she’d heard too. His thoughts scrambled, trying to find some way to backtrack, and an overly cheerful _‘you’re a good friend’_ was on the tip of his tongue, when she set the tray down carefully before turning to him.

“Do you mean it?” she asked quietly.

He thought it wise to lie, but he couldn’t. Not to her, not anymore than he already had to. So his eyes found the floor, and he whispered, “Yes. Every word of it, and very much so.”

Heavy silence hung in the air and she stepped between his legs, startling him into almost falling down save for her hands that had wrapped around his waist. She laughed softly. He looked up at her to see her eyes filled with a fondness and warmth, and a smile so warm that it nearly brought tears to his eyes. 

Instead, his lips quirked into a small self-deprecating smile as he let his own arms wind around her hips. 

She raised up on her toes to plant a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

“I want to love you, too,” she admitted, voice soft, but before his heart could sink, she continued in a small voice. “I think I can,” she said with a shy smile. “I just… Need some time.”

He returned her kiss, a chaste one on the tip of her nose.

“As much time as you need. You can have it,” he breathed, because he hadn’t imagined that things would turn out this way. He couldn’t have exactly what he wanted, but this was a start. A start he hadn’t ever thought he’d have.

She worried her lower lip thoughtfully before looking at him with that sad smile of hers, that reached the very depth of her eyes. She ran a thumb across his cheek as she spoke quietly. “It’s just that I… Well. There was this…”

“You don’t have to tell me, Princess,” he said, despite wanting to know, because she looked ready to cry again and he didn’t think he could bear that. 

“No,” she shook her head vehemently. “It shouldn’t matter anymore and… And you deserve to know. Especially now... That I’m in love with someone-”

His eyes widened, and he wanted to flee because this was not-

“-Well, I _used_ to be, but I’m still hurt,” she confided. “I’m over it though. I am not in love with him anymore. At least, I don’t think,” she frowned. 

He sighed. “Princess, if you don’t… Feel that way or-”

“ _No,_ Chat, I do!” she said, panic in her eyes. “I promise I do. I _really,_ really like you. _So much._ I just wanted you to know that… I’m still a little hurt by his… actions. And that’s why I want time.”

“Marinette-”

“ _Chat_ ,” she pleaded. “I just want to be able to tell you that I love you, _completely._ You deserve better than a broken heart.”

“I’ll have whatever you can give me, Princess,” he smiled sadly.

She kissed his forehead. “And that is why you deserve better, _minou_."

“Better?” he scoffed. “You’re the _best_ there is. It’s a miracle I even get to hold you,” he said quietly, miserably remember the parallel relationship they had outside his mask. 

“We’ll just have to agree to disagree, my kitty.”

“As long as I’m _your_ kitty,” he grinned, as she pressed her lips to his mouth.

He remembered again why he had started visiting her in the first place. Because her warmth was addictive, and he could only feel the chill emanating from her from where he sat in front of her in class, her unaware that he knew what her kisses tasted like. It was a harsh reminder of the odd dichotomy of their relationship that only _he_ knew existed.

And thus, he was on a mission again.

He’d brought it up _exactly_ once before her eyes had hardened and she shut him down immediately. Adrien Agreste was a forbidden subject on the cosy little rooftop of Marinette’s home.

He did not bring it up again

He supposed he’ll have to wait two more months; the spring line will be out, and he could tell at least his friends the truth.

  
  
  


It came to a head one night. Another one of their many nights which marked a milestone in everything they shared.

When he landed on her balcony, Marinette’s back was turned to him and she was talking on the phone. She sounded tired. 

“Alya, I’m okay, can we please drop this?” her voice, a little unsteady.

He thought he could hear Alya’s muffled yelling, desperate. 

_“Marinette, it’s been two months, I just don’t think you’ve processed it yet! Please, just_ **_talk_ ** _to me! I know it's confusing, but maybe if we can ask-”_

“There is nothing _to_ ask,” said Marinette, voice borderline bitter. “He’s made it _pretty_ clear, Al.”

 _“This is not_ **_like_ ** _him! He knows about her, and there has to be something, and-”_

“He believes her. He told me so.”

_“Maybe if you tell him what she said to you just yesterday-”_

“He probably wouldn’t believe me.”

_“M, please, just try,” Alya pleaded. “He should know.”_

“Yeah, he _should_ know. He should know _better_ . He’s seen first hand how she can be. He’s talked me through a bout of panic, caused by _her_. I just...”

Chat winced, realising who they were talking about. 

_“Maybe she has something over him,” Alya suggested._

“Can we please not talk about this anymore? I’m just… So tired,” Marinette said quietly. “And so, over it. I am trying not to care anymore and you know I-”

Chat cleared his throat. 

Marinette whipped around on her heels, and his heart clenched at the tear tracks on her face. “Alya, I have to go.”

“ _Mari… Alright, but this isn’t over.”_

Marinette sighed, leaning into Chat as he came closer to plant a kiss to her temple. “Bye, Alya.”

“ _Bye, M. I love you, girl.”_

“Love you too, Al.”

Chat shifted on his feet, looking uncomfortable as Marinette plastered on a cheery smile on her face. “Kitty. You’re here early tonight. Can’t keep your paws off the croissants and hot chocolate, can you?”

“Can’t keep my hands off _you_ , actually,” he quipped, before he sighed; her lower lip was trembling through her smile. “You don’t have to pretend with me,” he said quietly.

Her face crumpled, and she looked like she was about to say something, before she let out a bitter laugh. “ _God_ , I thought I was through crying about this.”

He took her in his arms and they both collapsed on the lounger, as she sighed into him, lying sideways across his lap as he kissed the crown of her head. “About what?”

“A _friend,_ ” she said, a tint of bitterness in her tone. 

“Anyone I need to beat up?” he asked with a half hearted chuckle.

“No. It’s okay. I don’t think… We’re not friends anymore,” she sighed, nuzzling his shoulder. 

Chat tensed, arms tightening around her. “I didn’t think you were capable of hating anyone.”

“I don’t hate him,” said Marinette. “It’s ironic you say that, really.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

Marinette gave him a sad smile. “I used to be in love with him, you know?”

Chat’s throat went dry. Of all the things he had expected to hear, that was not it. Marinette had been in love with him? Why had he not known? Why had she denied it when he’d asked her? She’d denied it! Lied straight to his face, through her teeth! 

“D-Did you ever tell him?” he asked in a strangled voice, knowing the answer himself but he needed to hear it.

“I did try.” Marinette snorted, before her voice turned sombre. “Good thing I didn’t tell him, though. He’s dating… someone else now,” she said, shrugging casually as if she had said she didn’t particularly feel like taking a walk. 

“He’s not your friend anymore because he’s dating someone else?” he asked, drawing back to look at her, unable to help the anger seeping into his voice. It wasn’t fair of him, true, she was his girlfriend now, but he’d never thought Marinette would be this way.

“What, no!” exclaimed Marinette. “There was this girl, Kagami. A mutual friend of ours who returned to Japan last summer.” She paused. “Oh, you remember, Oni-Chan?”

Chat nodded, still irritated, unable to see where she was going with this. 

“She was in love with him too,” explained Marinette. “I genuinely thought those two would get together. I don’t know what happened,” she frowned

 _Ladybug happened._ But she didn’t know that.

“Anyway, I was sure they would get together. I even helped them out a bit, you know? It would’ve hurt, yes. But I’d get over it. Besides, Kagami was… _Good._ I would have been happy for them,” she said softly. “Hurt, but still happy.”

Chat deflated, tightening his arms around her as the annoyance bled out of him. He should’ve known Marinette wasn’t that petty, but what else was he supposed to think? Granted, that her and Lila didn’t get along, but -

“But now, he’s dating the girl who bullies me,” she said, voice distant. “After promising that he’d have my back, he _defended_ her. That just… _really_ broke my heart. I… Fell in love with him for his kindness,” she said, leaning into Chat to rest her forehead on his shoulder. “Funny how I fell _out_ of love with him for the same reason,” she laughed bitterly.

Chat buried his face in the crook of her neck, placing a chaste kiss there if only to steady himself. “You don’t love him anymore?” 

Marinette sniffled. “I can’t. Not when he’s dating _her._ ”

His throat felt tight and dry. “Are you… Are you never going to talk to him again?”

“I _need_ to stop caring first,” she sighed miserably. “I need it to stop hurting so much when she does everything in her power to rub it in my face.”

“What… What do you mean she rubs it in your face?” asked Chat cautiously, trying to keep his thoughts steady with all the new information. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t realised he had hurt her this deeply. 

She curled up tighter in his lap. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

That made his heart sink with apprehension. What was he missing? What hadn’t she told him? Nothing good, if her tensed shoulders said anything. 

“Princess… Your blogger friend is right. You **need** to talk about this,” he said, carding his fingers through her hair in that soothing motion he knew she liked. 

“How much did you hear?” she asked, raising her head to look at him warily.

“Enough, but also not,” he admitted. “Please, tell me, Marinette. I _need_ to know.”

Marinette hesitated, worrying her lower lip as she contemplated. She sank back into him before releasing a slow breath. “Lila once told me she’d make sure I would be alone…” she started slowly.

He felt his face heat in anger, voice dangerously low as he asked, “ _What_?”

Marinette’s hands went into his hair in a calming gesture as she tried to soothe him. “That she’d have all my friends and that she’d have Adrien too. Funny thing is I was scared about my friends abandoning me but he believed me back then, so I thought-” she cut off, shaking her head. “Anyways. Last week she found me in the restroom again and cornered me, telling me how she won and-”

Chat’s face blanched, mind spinning just a bit. He couldn’t believe-

“-Alya says I should talk to him. Tell him about what Lila said. But… I don’t think he’ll believe me.”

“Adrien is a naive, gullible, fool,” spat Chat, voice bleeding with bitter self-deprecation.

Marinette sighed, raising her head off his shoulder. “No, he’s not. He just… Wants to believe the best in everyone. I can’t fault him for that.”

“But…” he swallowed thickly, voice timid as he found himself wallowing in misery. “You’re punishing him for it though. By not talking to him.”

“Maybe. But I also can’t… I want to stop hurting. I’m probably being selfish but I just…” she trailed off, looking away guiltily. “I can’t stand it. I don’t know how _he_ can stand it. He was _there_ when Ladybug confronted her about the lies, and he was _there_ when I got expelled and he said he’d have my back and I just… Don’t understand how he flipped switches over night that way and I can’t stop thinking about it, and that’s so _unfair_ to you and...” She broke off, eyes filling with tears, as she choked back a sob.

“Oh, Marinette.” Chat’s voice cracked as he held her, turning her in his lap so she was straddling him on the chair, legs on each side of him. She was facing him now, his face hovering a little bit above him as she sniffled.

Chat wiped her tears away, one hand going up to cup the back of her neck so he could pull her down to kiss her, deep and slow. They parted for air, and he chased after her lips for another peck. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, kissing her again. “I’m so sorry.”

She pulled back in confusion, but he kissed her on the nose.

“Maybe he had no choice,” he said quietly.

“Chat, what’re you-”

“Maybe his father made him do that on the pretext of pulling him out of school, you know?” he said, coughing when he noted her wide eyes. “You know, as fathers do. So Adrien decided that would be for the best, and since he would have to work closely with Lila till at least the spring collection was released, he decided to make amends with her. To make things easy for _him_ -”

Marinette was looking a little thoughtful now

“-Because it's easier to fake a relationship with a friend than someone you can’t stand, right? And when he talked to her, she expressed regret, and Adrien wanted to believe her because he could relate to being lonely. But maybe she just knew how to play him, you know?” rambled Chat, not noticing the sharp look in Marinette’s eyes. “A-And he thought he would tell all of his friends the truth when the line finally came out but the _stupid line_ got delayed by a _month_ because his father was lapping up the publicity the relationship was causing and just… _Ugh._ ”

Then he took her hands in his, holding both between the two of them. “Whatever the reason, he wouldn’t… I don’t think he would have done what he did if he knew it would break the hearts of one of the best people he knew,” he said quietly, brushing her knuckles gently. 

Marinette was silent for a moment before pressing her lips to his in a short, sweet kiss, and then on the corner of his mouth. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t, kitty,” she said, drawing back as she traced his mask gently with her fingers, eyes wide and slightly wonderstruck. “He’s a really good person. I think we’ll be okay. With time.”

“ _Really_?” he asked, a slow grin coming onto his face.

Marinette nodded, a small smile on her face. “Really.”  
  


A day after the spring line came out, Adrien had a little _spring_ [ ;) ] in his step. He had been looking forward to this day for _months._ To his surprise, Marinette was sitting in the empty classroom when he came, but did not look up at his entry. Which was not surprising, but the paperbag set on his desk… That was unusual. 

Cautiously, he walked up to it. 

He looked up at Marinette, who still made no move to look at him. Slightly tense, he opened the bag and peered into it. 

Croissants and a cup of hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of... had a fleeting thought. this was supposed to be a super angsty drabble with 0 context - i.e. - lila's dating adrien and marinette's shocked into falling out of love with him - but it... spiralled. as usual. 
> 
> i will mayhaps post a less fluffy ending? idk yet. we shall see. [ NOT SAD ENDING. just... less cute?? idk.]


End file.
